Mattie Hawkins
Matilda "Mattie" Hawkins is Joe and Laura Hawkins's eldest daughter, and the older sister of Toby and Sophie. She is very skilled with computers and dislikes the common roles of synths in society, though she becomes protective of the conscious synths and Leo Elster. 'Throught the Show' Season One Episode 1.1 Mattie asks her father why her mother isn't home yet, and he tells her her mother's case ran over. Mattie isn't surprised but disappointed and heads back to her room as her father tells her to pick up the shoes in the hallway or he'll throw them on a bonfire. When her father and sister return with Anita, she wonders out loud what its core processing speed it, and her father tells her not to mess with it because it was expensive. She then asks her father if her Mom is okay with this, and knows there will be trouble when he says it's a surprise. Later, she appears with her friend when she shoots her neighbor's synth in the rear as he is picking up leaves, she would have done it again but she sees her mother coming home. Episode 1.2 To be added Episode 1.3 To be added Episode 1.4 To be added Episode 1.5 To be added Episode 1.6 To be added Episode 1.7 To be added Episode 1.8 To be added Season Two TBA Season Three TBA 'Personality' Mattie seems close to her mother if a bit frosty, as she asks her father why her mother isn't back yet and she shares her mother's frustration at the common roles of synths in society, believing that soon synths will be able to do everything she can. Also like her mother, she believes Anita to be an unusual synth. Because of this suspicion, she accesses Anita's source code and, for a few seconds, brings out Mia. However, upon her mother's return, she was very frosty and seemed bitter at her mother for being away longer and not calling. 'Abilities' Computer Expert: Mattie is an expert with technology, so much so that she could hack a synth to see its programming. She also recognized that Anita was not sharing information with the other synths. She was even able to hide her IP from Leo, though he was able to locate her general area. Relationships Laura Hawkins TBA Joe Hawkins TBA Toby Hawkins TBA Sophie Hawkins TBA Leo Elster Leo and Mattie first meet when she's catfishing him in order to learn more about "Anita". However, it doesn't take long for the two of them to connect, and she even gets to see his memories, showing he trusts her at this point, at least a little. Over the next seasons, they work together at several occasions. Throughout the series, it's shown that they both very much care for each other and it has been noted to the audience, that Mattie likes him romantically. In 3.3, we learn that Leo reciprocates her feelings towards him and they begin to kiss, which leads them to have sex. Mia TBA Niska TBA Max TBA Hester TBA 'Trivia' TBA Category:Humans Category:Hawkins family Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters